


First Date

by ElizaHiggs



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaHiggs/pseuds/ElizaHiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oneshot H/E POV stream of consciousness</p><p>Eliza disrobes for a second time</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Selfie and didn't make any money from this

For the second time, she’s disrobed in front of him, pulling open the front of the demure pink wrap dress she’d worn that evening, and now Henry is struggling to hold eye contact and swallowing hard, and for a moment she is worried that he is not going to look at her, like that night in the elevator, and tell her that it isn’t classy to have sex on a first date, and for goodness’ sakes Eliza, they hadn’t even kissed yet.

But Henry is a gentleman, not a saint, and his eyes are slowing wondering down her throat as his hands go for her waist, the way he did that first night, the first night she’d seen him as more than her old, boring colleague, when he’d let her know that he didn’t need to be taught anything, thank you very much, and her whole body had surprised her by reacting with want. 

His gaze lingered for a few minutes on each of her breasts, on the pale nipples that proved she was a natural redhead, small enough that she rarely needed a bra, which had its advantages on a night like tonight. She hasn't even worn panties, because she is still Eliza after all, and she has no desire to change all aspects of her personality, because after all, these are the fun parts of life, and based on the way he pulls her closer to himself and leans in to kiss her, she doesn't think Henry minds at all. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had gone back to his place after their date. Henry didn’t normally invite women back to his place on a first date, and he at least saw them safely home, but it felt different with Eliza, after all, she had shown up at his door uninvited more times than he could count anyway, so why not actually invite her over for once? And she was wearing a demure pink wrap dress that was driving him more wild than the revealing clothes she normally preferred, it was reminding him of the time she had disrobed in front of him in the elevator, when he tried so hard not to look at her body, and he found tonight that he would very much like another chance.

Still, just because he was actually thinking about having sex on a first date didn't mean he wasn't a gentleman, so he had invited her in, and politely took her coat, and was thinking about opening a bottle of wine, perhaps putting on some music, but then he turns around and she’s still in the entryway, staring at him with that look on her face, the look that says she knows he wants her as much as she wants him, and she’s unwrapping her dress.

For a moment he’s shocked, and almost disappointed that his romantic plans are foiled, after all, they haven’t even kissed yet – but he’s a gentleman, not a saint, and then he’s enjoying the sight of her beautiful body and grabbing her waist, the way he did that night when she tried to teach him about women, and he’d wanted to tell her that he didn’t need to be taught anything, thank you very much, and he had realized then how much he wanted her. 

She’s not wearing a bra, and this time he let’s allows himself to admire her as much as he likes, and realizes with a small jolt that she hasn’t even worn panties, and that it seems in spite of all his lessons on manners and class, this part of her personality is still very much Eliza and, he think as he leans in to kiss her, he loves every part of Eliza very much.


End file.
